


The Best Present

by aestheticflower



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral, Smut, Swearing, bj, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticflower/pseuds/aestheticflower
Summary: It is now Dan's birthday! I wonder what Phil had gotten him!





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really need to read Part 1 to know what the story is about...I think we all know ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!! xx

It was now Dan’s birthday, Phil had woken him up and gave him a good morning kiss…well it was the afternoon, as Dan’s sleeping ritual of staying up on all night was still a thing. He opened some of his presents that had been sent to him by various people and played Mario Kart, with Phil, who won and even though it was Dan’s birthday would not let it go.

They then took the underground and met up with Bryony and enjoyed a really beautiful meal. They went to meet up with some of their friends in London around 5 and had dinner at a ridiculously expensive restaurant, (luckily this time they knew they could afford it unlike last time when they ordered from the wrong menu). Everyone was drinking as they had moved onto a bar, taking shots was the best but Dan just wanted to be with the one person he loved. 

‘You ok?’ asked Dan as he noticed Phil looked a little pale…well more than he already was.

‘Yes of course!! It’s just a little hot in here.’

‘We can go outside if you want?’

‘No don’t worry I’m fine.’

‘If you are sure,’ he smiled. Dan knew something was up but knew Phil would talk when he wanted to, he probably didn’t want to talk as there was people around and it might have been personal. 

They continued to sit around a table, with their knees touching and every now-and-again one of them would touch each other’s thigh.

It was now one in the morning and everyone was beginning to leave. They said their goodbyes and then took the underground. Getting off the train was difficult as both were slightly drunk, well Dan was completely gone. He had drunk more that he was planning, probably because all he wanted to do was spend his day with Phil, he hadn’t forgotten about that night and wondered what Phil’s other present was but honestly just wanted to spend more time with him. They had been so busy they never really had any time to themselves. 

They were in Dan’s room as Phil had literally carried him to his room. The slightly taller one slumped on the bed and looked up at Phil. The darker haired one looked down at the younger one and smiled. ‘Goodnight,’ he said kissing him on the forehead. ‘I’ll just go get you some water.’

‘Wait,’ said Dan, hugging Phil by the waist, ‘don’t go.’

Phil could feel the warmth of Dan and smell the alcohol on his breath. ‘You’re drunk, I think we should leave it for today.’

‘No!’ shouted Dan, not meaning to him but it came out anyway. ‘Sorry, I just want to spend more time with you, I don’t care what it is, just please stay.’

‘Sure,’ replied Phil smiling. Dan squeezed harder and moved his hand down slightly, causing Phil to waken up sharply. ‘Dan, I think you need to-’ Dan had pulled Phil closer to him by his collar and kissed him on the lips, fully sticking his hot tongue in the older one’s mouth. Phil was just melting and Dan’s kiss got deeper. They finally both gasped for air and Phil this time initiated the kiss, he now positioned himself so he was straddling Dan, who also sat up so it was easier to kiss. They could both taste each other’s alcohol on their tongues and Phil could smell some new cologne that had been a gift from his mother that he had opened in the post earlier on in the day.

Dan quickly moved his hand down to Phil’s belt like last time and undid it, this time it did take a little longer as his vision was a little blurred but still got it open and pulled his zipper down as well. He knew immediately that Phil was turned on began to pull down his boxers but a hand grabbed his arm. 

‘Wait,’ Phil said, ‘you’re drunk, I don’t want to take advantage of you.’

‘You’re fucking not,’ shouted Dan again, ‘now just fucking have sex with me, it’s not like we haven’t done it before.’ 

‘Bu-’  
‘There are not buts in this conversation Phil, except for yours! Now let’s just have sex.’

Phil was a little started by his tone and the younger one realised this, and kissed him softly this time, ‘I love you,’ he said.

Phil pecked his lips back, ‘I love you too.’ He stood up and took of his trouser and boxers and returned to his spot on Dan.

Dan took Phil’s cock in his hand feeling the warmth of it and began to pump it up and down, trying to keep in his moans was difficult and finally some pre-cum began to form from the tip.

‘What a naughty boy you are Phil Lester, you are not allowed to feel any pleasure until I say so.’

Dan bent down and slowly licked the length of his cock. Phil was now wriggling and it was getting harder not to make any noise. Phil couldn’t take it anymore, he came in Dan’s mouth and let out a moan as he took his head and shoved his deeper to get all the juices from his member.

Phil wondered why Dan was already sobering up but thought it must have been the adrenaline. He always got like this, when they were first going out, he always drank too much and always sobered up quickly.

‘This isn’t right,’ said Phil.

‘Oh, fuck not this again, I’ve told you th-’

‘It’s not that, just that you should be feeling good, not me.’ He kissed Dan again and pulled his shirt off over his head and pulled down his trousers and boxers and threw them on the floor. They were now both completely naked. He moved slightly down the bed so he was just above the younger ones’ cock. He picked it up feeling how hard and hot it felt and licked from the base to the tip, circling the top with his tongue a few times.

‘Fuck Phil,’ Dan moaned grabbing onto the pillow tightly.

The older one sucked on Dan’s balls pulling them with his teeth a little bit, which caused even more moans to come from the younger one. Phil went back to his cock and started to suck it, moving quickly up and down the length until he tasted the pre-cum. He looked up. ‘Good?’

‘Yeah,’ panted Dan, ‘keep going.’

Phil returned to his pace and bobbed up and down his cock, each time he went lower until he finally managed to deep throat Dan and held it there for a couple of seconds before coming up for air.

Dan at this point was a mess and looked up in surprise at Phil. ‘Who told you you could stop?’ asked Dan and put his hand on Phil’s head and pushed it down hard. He was now deep throating Dan again but couldn’t rise back up as the younger one had his hand placed firmly on his head. He scrunched up Phil’s hair and pulled him back up allowing him to gasp for oxygen until he was forced back down, Dan knew he was about to cum and bucked his hips into Phil’s mouth and came. 

Phil swallowed all of it and tasted the sweetness of Dan.

The younger one gave him another kiss this time tasting his own juices and began to move his hand up and down Phil’s cock. ‘I see you are hard again.’

‘Shut up,’ blushed Phil.

Dan fastened his pace and pinched Phil’s nipple with his spare hand and then began to gently suck them. 

‘Dan….’ Moaned Phil, ‘I think I’m going to-’

The younger one bit gently on his nipple. ‘You’re not allowed to cum yet.’ He stopped what he was doing and looked at Phil, how looked like he was in heaven. ‘Turn around,’ Dan ordered.

Phil was a little sad that Dan had stopped but wondered what Dan was going to do next. He was now facing the opposite direction of Dan and heard some noise in the background and wondered what it was.

The taller one pushed Phil down by the neck so he was on his hands and knees and Dan bent down and softly placed his finger on his entrance. Phil heard him open a bottle and knew what it was. Dan pushed two fingers against the hole. Phil found it a little cold at first but Dan’s warmth made it ok. The younger one slipped one finger in and out slowly.

‘Ah,’ cried Phil.

‘Shh,’ whispered Dan in his ear. ‘That’s a good boy.’ He pushed his finger in this time harder and quicker, hitting Phil’s spot.

‘Hmm,’ moaned Phil, holding the duvet tightly and biting it trying to not to make much noise.

The younger one bent down and licked Phil’s entrance, tasting the strawberry lube as he did so.

‘Dan!’ Phil cried, his voice still muffled.

‘I thought I told you to be quiet,’ Dan said smacking Phil’s bottom.

‘Hmm,’ replied Phil to the others actions.

‘That’s better.’ Dan carried on licking Phil and then stuck his tongue in and moved it around.

Phil couldn’t hold it in any longer, the heat from inside him and the fact that it was Dan turned him on so much. ‘DAN PLEASE!’ Phil yelled.

Dan smiled and carried on what he was doing for a little while longer and massaged Phil’s balls and ran his hand up his length. ‘I told you to be quiet,’ he smirked. He sat up a little and put two fingers in and pushed them in and out quickly, hitting Phil’s spot every time. The muffled moans from Phil were getting louder and Dan couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He lined himself with Phil’s entrance and pushed into him, in one movement he was already fully inside of him.

‘DAN!’ cried Phil, this was the loudest noise that he had ever heard come out of Phil’s mouth.

The younger one carried on thrusting into Phil who tightened his grip further on the duvet. He began to stroke the other one’s cock and felt Phil let out some more pre-cum. The slapping of flesh became louder and soon they cried out in unison of each other’s names. Phil felt Dan’s orgasm inside of him and that made him cum even more onto the bed.

They both collapsed, Phil kissed Dan on the forehead. ‘Happy birthday Dan.’ They fell asleep in each other’s arms and both had never felt happier.

 

In the morning Phil had woken up first, had a shower and got dressed into his shiny suit. He had made Dan and himself a coffee, that woke Dan up as he placed it on his bedside table.

‘Hmm, do I smell coffee?’ asked Dan.

‘Yes you do,’ said Phil kissing him on the cheek.

Dan took a tip of his drink and looked at Phil. ‘Why are you in a suit?’ 

‘Just thought that it was so expensive I should wear it again.’ 

‘Fair enough. So, what was my present?’ said a sleepy Dan.

‘I moved all the collabs we were planning to do this week and moved them to next week, so we could spend more time together. I also got you this.’ He handed Dan a rather large box. The younger one sat up and opened it, it was an assortment of small candles all in a box. ‘It’s a subscription,’ said Phil, ‘they send you more every month for a year.’

‘Phil! That’s the sweetest thing thank you!’

‘I also got you something else.’

‘You’ve done enough for me! Please don’t tell me you’ve got me something else.’

‘I’m afraid so,’ said Phil. He got down on one knee and took out a box in his trouser pocket. ‘Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?’

‘OH MY GOD!’ said Dan smiling. ‘YES I WILL MARRY YOU!’ He got out of the bed and hugged Phil. 

He pushed the ring up Dan’s finger. He admired it for a while, looking at the silver hoop with a centered diamond with four smaller ones around it, it's looked extremely expensive. Dan finally pulled his eyes away from the ring and looked at Phil.

‘Why are you shaking?’ asked Dan.

‘I was afraid you were going to say no.’

‘Why the fuck would I say that?! Is that why you were acting weird yesterday?’

Phil giggled a little bit. ‘I don’t know. Wasn’t sure if you were ready. I was going to do it yesterday but wasn’t sure and you were kind of drunk and might have said yes but not meant it.’

‘You know I sober up easily and I would have meant it. I was always ready.’

They kissed each other softly on the lips and looked at each other in the eyes.

‘I love you Phil Lester and I always will.’

‘I love you too Dan, I never want to let you go.’


End file.
